1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capping structure at the terminating ends of ducts or conduits (e.g., floor drains), in particular capping plates having substantially concealed anchor attachment structures (e.g., a grid for capping a drain).
2. Description of Related Art
Ducts and conduits in building structures extend and terminate at openings of finished surfaces. These openings are usually covered with a capping plate. For example, a drain pipe terminates at an opening in the shower floor, which is typically covered with a perforated cover (e.g., a strainer, grid, grate, etc.) that allows liquid to flow therethrough but to prevent larger debris from entering the drain pipe. A ventilation duct terminates at an opening in the wall or floor, and the opening is typically covered by a vent plate having baffled openings to direct and distribute air out of the opening (in the case of a ventilation outlet), or by a grate that protects a filter element (in the case of a ventilation inlet). In the past, conduit covers are attached to the terminating ends of conduits by snap attachments or screw fasteners. However, snap attachments are not secure, and screw fasteners leave an unsightly appearance for covers that are exposed to view.
It is therefore desirable to provide a secure and aesthetic conduit end cap structure.